Bajo el mismo techo(escrita por bebehuddy&IaraEdelstein)
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: -estoy embarazada- dijo cameron/ el feto es niña o niña?- pregunto House/ quiero que me ayudes con las vacunas House, eres el único que lo sabes/ tendremos que decirle a Cuddy lo del embarazo hoy
1. Chapter 1

-dejas mis cosas!-grito Cuddy al ver como uno de su mejor doctores invadía su espacio personal. –porque no estás en tu oficina intentando descifrar lo que tiene tu paciente.

-porque nadie se compara con esta imagen que tengo ante mí-mientras miraba descaradamente él escote de su jefa. –necesito hacer un resonancia.

-sabes que tienen otras opciones y deja mis cosas!- esta vez lo acompaño con un pequeño golpe en su mano.

-auch!-se quejo- te acusare con él tío Jimmy!

-House levántate de mi asiento, tú tienes el tuyo.- mientras empujaba él asiento.

-solo si me pagas la cena.- Cuddy solo sonrió.

* * *

-me complace que hayas cambiado de idea sobre ese trago.- dijo Chase al ver como Cameron abría las puertas de su departamento.

-adelante-dijo amablemente

-deberías cambiarte hay un lugar nuevo en el campus que- Chase no pudo terminar la oración por haberse topado con los labios de Cameron tan solo dio un parpadeo y él ya se encontraba contra la pared.

-estas droga?- pregunto al separarse bruscamente de ella.

-solo un poco- dijo en un tono donde cualquiera notaria su estado

-creí que te habías desecho de la drogas…-mientras sus labios estaban en plena batalla campal de quien entregaba más pasión.

-no de toda-mientras reía, rápidamente Cameron se enrollo en el cuello de Chase para así poder devorar aquellos labios.

-cálmate…-dijo Chase entre besos, se separo lo suficiente para mirar a sus ojos-tus pupilas están dilatadas.-mientras ambos paraban aquellas caricias

-Vamos Chase!-dijo un poco designada- no te hagas el bueno conmigo ahora.- aquel comentario encendió a Chase.

Ambos con pasos torpes y a la vez lento fueron camino a la recamara, ambos querían dar lo mejor de ambos aquella noche, ambos necesitaban escapar de aquella realidad y sumergirse en un pequeño sueño donde nadie más que ellos importaban.

* * *

-Tío Jimmy!-grito House al encontrar a su único amigo en la clínica.

-House?- dijo al encontrase con él.- pasa algo?

-ya tu esposa confeso?

-no grites House, y no hay nada que confesar.

-idiota- volvió a decir con el tono alto. House hizo una mueca al ver como Cuddy se acercaba a ellos.- tío Jimmy! Mamá Cuddy no me pago la cena!

-yo nunca dije que te pagaría…-mientras tomaba un historial.

-sí, te lo dije aquella noche cuando ambos estábamos solo en tu oficina! Tuche! Desde estos momentos tendré que tener testigos- dijo alzando la voz.

-House…-él Doctor la interrumpió

-quiero una cena gratis, y …-esta vez Cuddy lo interrumpió

-eso fue hace dos meses!

-me da igual, quiero una cena.

-Melanie Twetter.-llamo Cuddy, esta alzo la mano- consultorio dos con el Dr. House.- Cuddy paso el expediente a House- vamos dos hora más de clínica y estarás libre.

-porque Wilson…-Ambos buscaron con la mirada a su amigo.

-ves, hasta Wilson se cansa de tus comentarios…- House la interrumpió.

-porque te viste de una manera tan excitante? Sabias que Chase y Cameron no se miran? Será que se acuestan?

-consultorio dos.-mientras se volteaba en busca de más expedientes. House no perdió tiempo y se fijo en su trasero.

-deja de mirarme el trasero y mueve tu culo- dijo esta sin dejar de mirar los informes.

-como usted diga "ama".- ambos sonrieron para ellos mismo y continuaron con su rutina.

* * *

"Estoy embarazada" eran esas dos palabras que no paraban de girar en su mente, como pudo pasar, estaba seguro de que se cuidaron, solo fue una noche "y ahora será más que una estúpida noche" se decía una y otra vez.

Cameron lo había llamado, había pensado en unas mil escenas que Cameron le daría pero nunca aquella. Había pasado cuatro días de aquella noche que había marcado su vida.

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta, no tenía ganas de levantarse de su sillón, luego de unos minutos dejaron de llamar a su puerta, su celular no tardo en sonar, con pocas ganas miro la pantalla y pudo ver de quien se trataba "Allison C. llamando" no pensó dos veces, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir vio a una Cameron con unos ojos triste y rojos de tanto llorar.

Ella no pudo aguantar tanta presión y fue y lo abrazo, en sus brazos como una niña empezó a llorar, Chase hizo lo que su mente intuía, la abrazo y con aquel abrazo la metió a su casa, a su hogar, a su escondite.

Por mucho que intentaba Cameron no se calmaba y su llanto estaba en camino de un adiós, pero al pasar segundo de aquello volvía con un hola me quedare unos minutos más. Chase no hacía más que acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle un todo está bien.

-tenemos que hablar.- dijo Cameron entre lagrimas.

-lo sé. –contesto el doctor mientras que se levantaba e iba por un vaso de agua.

-gracias-dijo Cameron al tomar el vaso con agua.

-ya te has hecho un ultra sonido?- Chase dio aquel pequeño paso y lo dijo con un hilo de voz que izo que Cameron se tornara sentimental de nuevo.

-no-mientras derramaba de vuelta unas pequeñas lagrimas- quiero que….- Cameron no sabía cómo decirle a Chase que ella lo quería en aquel chequeo primerizo.

-quieres que yo esté allí….-pregunto cabeza abajo.

-si.- mientras daba un sorbo al agua

-solo si tú….-Chase lo interrumpió

-soy el padre, quiero estar allí. –mientras tomaba la mano de Cameron y lo acaricia lentamente

* * *

"Tonight I wanna give it all to you In the darkness There´s so much I wanna do And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet, Cause girl, I was made for you and girl, you were made for me"

House cantaba aquella estrofa de una vieja canción de "Kiss" pero fue interrumpido por el golpe masivo que se escucho en su puerta.

Con pasos lento y cojeando llego a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con su amigo Wilson.

-me puedo quedar unas semanas aquí?-pregunto su amigo.

-idiota.-fue lo único que dijo House.

-y me dejas…-House lo interrumpió

-eres idiota por decir la verdad a tu esposa.

-ella lo dijo…-mientras bajaba su cabeza – ella tenía una aventura, me lo confeso –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

House no hizo más que echarse un paso al costado y dejar entrar a su amigo. Tendría una larga noche donde escucharía a su único amigo.

* * *

-así que eres decana? – Cuddy sonrió a su cita.

-estoy por serlo, si es que mi jefe se jubila- mintió, no estaba segura de contar la verdad a un tremendo desconocido.

-espero que eso sea rápido- mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Cuddy solo sonrió.

-y tienes hijos?

-sí, cuatrillizos, tienen cuatro años…

-estas casado?

-que, lo siento, divorciado…-mientras sonreía.

-te gustan los niños?

-bueno no tanto-mientras sonreía – y tu, hijos?

Una noche más sin éxito se dijo Cuddy. Lentamente se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir sola de nuevo, como tantas noches lo hizo.

* * *

-Todo está perfecto señorita Allison- dijo la Doctora McCartney.- tienes sietes semanas.

-es pequeño-dijo Chase al ver el monitor, sus ojos brillaron en aquel momento, juro que ese día fue el mejor que le ha pasado en su vida.

-claro que es pequeño-dijo Cameron- no esperabas a un mutante? – Chase solo sonrió ante el comentario

Luego de un chequeo por demás largo ambos fueron a una cafetería, ambos pidieron un emparedado.

-Allison…-dijo Chase, esta levanto la vista para mirarlo.- quiero que sepas que conmigo puedes contar con todo…

-lo sé Chase…

-ahora que sabemos que el bebe está bien, estoy un poco tranquilo, pero no de todo…

-qué pasa? Crees que tu no…-Chase la interrumpió

-no es nada sobre mi paternidad y menos del bebe, me preocupa nosotros…

-que hay con nosotros?-mientras dejaba aún lado su jugo de durazno.

-como lo haremos? como…-Cameron interrumpió

-Robert…-lo llamo por su nombre- todo está bien, yo… no estoy segura en estos momentos de lo que quiero para nosotros… pero dame tiempo, tomemos un tiempo, dejemos que nuestros pensamientos se sienten en un lugar seguro…

-bien…

-qué tal si, hoy… hablamos con Cuddy?

* * *

-Solcito- el doctor rebelde de ojos azules entraba sin consultar en la oficina de su jefa.

-Buenos Días Doctor House, estoy en una reunión- mientras señalaba a Cameron y Chase.

-oh, no me había dado cuenta, me quedare aquí seré como un maniquí, pero obviamente más sexy que los demás-mientras hacia una mueca – soy único.

-House…-advirtió Cuddy – pueden hablar o esperar…- continuo Cuddy, esta vez mirando a la pareja. Chase miro a Cameron con un poco de duda, ella solo hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a Cuddy.

-Estoy embarazada….- mientras sacaba a relucir una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuddy no hizo más que abrir su boca, los papitos de House juntos? Y ahora un bebe? Mientras que en una esquina de la habitación House los miraba, intentando encajar algo en su mente, había tenido una duda sobre ellos dos pero hasta el punto de que Cameron premiada? No. Eso no lo había pensado.

-Felicidades- Dijo Cuddy parándose y acercándose a la pareja para poder abrazarlos.

-Gracias-ambos doctores agradecieron, Cameron miro a House esperando algo de él.

-me rompes el corazón-dijo House fingiendo unas lagrimas- creí que me amabas.

-Gracias- dijo Cameron sonriendo.

-bueno… tienen pensado en lo que harán? Saben que harán en el trabajo, no quiero que luego haya problemas…

-y allí llego la aguafiestas.-Dijo House ante el comentario de Cuddy

-Estamos seguro que lo manejaremos bien… - Cameron ignoro el comentario de House.

-entonces es todo?-Dijo Chase.

-hasta ahora si.- Dijo Cuddy.

-bien, nos veremos luego.- Cameron y Chase salieron de la oficina de su Jefa, augusto fueron a pasar consulta. House se acerco al escritorio de Cuddy, callado jugaba con su bastón.

-House, me debes dos semanas de consulta que tal si lo empiezas ahora?

-Cameron tiene un feto.- mientras miraba un punto fijo. Cuddy subió su rostro y miro a House.

-estas celoso?- mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-celoso?-la miro- Cameron no es mi tipo.- mientras volvía a mirar un punto fijo

-oh, claro, ahora recuerdo tuvieron dos citas- mientras volvía su mirada a su ordenador.

-celosa?- esta vez pregunto House.

-gracias, es suficiente que estés aquí y ve a la clínica!

* * *

-El feto no te deja pensar?- pregunto House al notar una mueca en Cameron.

-es bebé, no es feto- mientras acariciaba su vientre de cinco meses- y puede ser lupus.

-la doctora del año paso a ser la mamá del año, espero que aquel bebé haga algo bueno en tu vida ya que ahora no lo hace y descarten el lupus, que nos dice el papí Ken?- mientras señalaba a Chase con el bastón.

- no puede ser EM- forma interrumpió

-la distribución oligoclonal- House interrumpió

-es real- dijo el Doctor tomando una taza de café.

-es por eso que nos dice que no es EM, entonces que nos dice? –dijo Chase

-Que el sistema inmunológico funciona- Dijo Cameron.

-un punto para la madre del año!- mientras subía su tasa en forma de burla

-Tiene una infección en el cerebro –Dijo Forman

-y el feto es niña o niño?-pregunto House

-podría tener neurosífilis- dijo Cameron

-Lo lamento. La RPR dio negativa, no necesitamos una prueba para comprobarlo – continuo Chase.

-claro ni para el EM-dijo Cameron .

-lo detecto es niña? – mientras se sentaba junto a Cameron

-tiene una derivación en el cerebro, no aumenta la presión, podemos ponerle tanta penicilina como queramos – dijo forman

-Excelente! Punto para el negro, inyéctenlo mediante una punción lumbral. – Los tres subordinados de House se pararon y fueron camino a la salida.

-Cameron! Tú te quedas-dijo House, esta hizo caso

-paso algo?-pregunto.

-que tienen tú y Cuddy?-Cameron sonrió.

-tranquilo, no te robare tú chica.

-eres lesbiana? Engañas a Chase?

-House… te conozco…-dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

-No del todo- grito el Doctor

* * *

-estas lista?-dijo Cameron al entrar en la oficina de su jefa.

-sí, claro- esta sonrió

* * *

-tú, nuevo asistente o asistenta entiendes? No sé que eres pero tampoco me interesa, donde está Cuddy?

-salió con la Doctora Cameron…

-no dijo dónde iba?

-House-dijo Wilson

-No.-contesto mientras sonreía.

-a donde se pudieron ir?-pregunto Wilson.

* * *

-esa una cuna es bonita-señalo Cuddy a una cuna color blanca con detalles rosas.

-Es muy cara….

-bien ammm que tal esta-dijo Cuddy, rápidamente se fijo en el precio y dudo- creo que vamos a ver otra.

-el precio igual?-dijo Cameron

-si… y cómo vas con Chase.

-estamos dando pasos de bebes…

-aun te gusta House?-pregunto Cuddy, Cameron elevo su ceja.

-quieres marcar tu territorio?

-Crees que me gusta House?-mientras se fijaba en unos cojines.

-creo que lo am….-Cuddy no la dejo terminar la oración

-No! Eso no! De donde sacaste eso?-mientras la miraba

-es obvio….

-te sigue gustando House?

-no…-Cuddy no dijo nada y siguió mirando los cojines, hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos hasta que Cameron rompió el hielo- no tanto… como antes….Chase me propuso matrimonio…

-valla eso es genial!- dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa- que te pasa?- al notar unos brillos en los ojos

-es que no estoy segura…

-Cameron… el te ama… tendrán un hijo juntos…cual es el problema?

-House…-Cuddy hizo una mueca.

-Allison…-respiro profundo y la miro- date una oportunidad con Chase… él te merece y tú a él… House no es bueno para nadie…

-como lo sabes?

-estas pensando tener algo con House embarazada de otro?-ante el comentario Cameron bajo la cabeza.- lo siento… no debí meterme…

-no, está bien, tienes razón, yo soy una estúpida al pensar algo así…-mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- tienes razón, yo me merezco a alguien como Chase…- Cuddy solo callo y la abrazo, sabía que en esos momentos Cameron la necesitaba

* * *

-quiero esperar que Emma tenga al menos un año de vida para casarnos…- dijo Cameron sentada en su sillón, en el centro de su departamento

-Emma? Has elegido el nombre para la bebe sin mi?

-solo la llame Emma… me gusta…

-Emma Chase? Suena bonito- dijo Chase mientras se sentaba junto a Cameron

-Emma Chase Cameron….-ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-preciosa vista- dijo House al ver como su jefa entraba en su despacho sin darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

-House!- grito, él lo había asustado

-que es eso?-pregunto House al notar que su jefa escondía un paquete en su cartera

-nada que te incumbe, no tienes paciente?

-ya está en su casita! Sana y salva! Eso era una ropa interior para la cita con Wilson?

-tampoco es de tu incumbencia, me debes horas clínicas- y con esto Cuddy sale de su oficia con un House detrás

-como te fue hoy- pregunto Cameron desde la cocina mientras hacía unos panqueques

-bien- mientras chase se acercaba a ella y besaba su vientre mientras que sus manos acariciaban el enorme vientre de su pareja.

-bien?-giro para poder observarlo- cuéntame…- Cameron al ver su mirada supo que algo pasaba

-mi padre me llamo…

-tú padre? Y que tiene de… que paso?-mientras se sentaba ya que su embarazo estaba muy avanzado.

-le conté sobre él embarazo…

-y como lo tomo-mientras mordía sus panqueques

-bien, está contento y…

-y…?-mientras tomaba un poco su jugo de durazno

-quiere conocerte…

-bueno, no tiene nada de malo…

-lo sé…

-a que tienes miedo?

-la verdad no lo sé…

* * *

-porque cierras las persianas-dijo House al notar que su jefa lo hacía- dios intentas violarme-mientras se llevaba la mano en el pecho.

-quiero que me ayudes con las vacunas! Tú eres el único que lo sabe-mientras mostraba la jeringa

-en tu trasero?-mientras sus ojos iban hacia la anatomía de la mujer

-si-mientras sonreía- tres veces al día, espero que seas profesional-mientras giraba para obtener un resultado

-claro-mientras masajeaba suavemente el lugar donde la inyectaría

-porque no tomas una foto? Y así me inyectas vale?

-oh, una foto no se compara con lo que hago en estos momentos

-aush!-se quejo – gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba la falda

-Cuddy- se escucho desde el exterior de la oficina

-valla! El inoportuno de Jimmy!-se quejo House, Cuddy a pasos rápido abrió su puerta

-Wilson que paso?

-Cameron esta en sala de partos, ya rompió la bolsa y me dijo que te quiere allí con House

-House?-dijo Cuddy con un tono burlón

-que yo qué?- esta vez hablo House

-los quiere a ambos-mientras Wilson salía de la oficina

Ha pasos rápidos Cuddy y Wilson fueron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Cameron

-Ahhh!-emitió un sonido amargo la doctora –dios! Robert duele! –se quejaba

-ya, solo un poco más! Y ya podrás pujar

-hola!-dijo Cuddy al entrar al cuarto- como están?

-con dolor!-contesto Cameron

-tiene 6 en dilatación y va rápido- informo Chase

-si que quiere salir-mientras se acercaba a cameron

-y House?-pregunto mientras se arqueaba por el dolor

-no lo sé… seguro ya vendrá…

El sonido de un llanto inundo la sala de partos, una niña con cabello rubio con lo que se podía notar unos ojos color verde.

-bienvenida al mundo amor- dijo Chase al tener en sus brazos a su pequeña hija

-hola, aquí esta mami-dijo Cameron al ver a su pequeña hija-bienvenida Emma.

Las horas pasaban y la madre del momento se encontraba descasando ya en una habitación. Todos querían conocer a la pequeña criatura y la primera en verla fue Cuddy…

-hola pequeña, estas hermosa.- dijo Cuddy al ver a la pequeña Emma. – bienvenida al mundo

-es hermosa-volvió a decir Cuddy.

-gracias-dijo Cameron

-Cuddy, queremos que tú seas la madrina…-dijo Chase.

-yo?- dijo Cuddy mientras sonreía

-sí, tú, se que serás buena tía para Emma.

-con gusto-mientras sonreía y miraba a la pequeña.

-también House no?-pregunto Cuddy mientras seguía con la mirada en Emma- por eso le querías presente?

-si-dijo Cameron

* * *

_FELIZ NAVIDAD! les deseamos Berenice and Iara antes que nada este es un fic multinacional xD asi lo dice Bere (bebehuddy) esperamos que esto le guste asi como a nosotras :D les pido paciencia xD vendrá el Huddy lo prometemos ya que ambas lo amamos tanto :) espero que nos dejen su apoyo y opiniones! feliz navidad jojojo... _


	2. Chapter 2

Es un gusto¡ -pero me dejas sorprendida Cameron...no es que no lo quiera, pero tu sabes, soy mayor que tú, seguro tienes muchas amigas ...y...

Cuddy¡ confío en tí¡ para mi eso es más que suficiente...sé que eres buena, que amas a los niños, y que si algún vez yo faltase, tú me ayudarías con Emma..

No pienses en eso¡ como puedes siquiera pensarlo?Son muy jóvenes, nada pasará¡

No importa, más vale prevenir que lamentar, Chase acaba de perder a su padre…apenas y lo conocí…

Yo también no tengo a los míos, no hay hermanos, siento que estamos un poco solos, y ustedes, tanto ´tu como House, son como parte de la familia…

Osea que aceptaste la propuesta de matrimonio de Chase?pensé que querías esperar un año…

No lo sé, -volteaba a acariciar a Emma- ahora teniéndola aca con nosotros, quisiera que ella estuviera amparada…

Lo que sea que decidan ,será bueno Cameron, y claro que acepto, como te lo dije hace un momento, para mí, es un gusto…-abrazaba a ambas con cariño-Puedo cargarla?

Claro Cuddy¡

Del otro lado del cuarto….

Yo? Padrino? De esa chiquilla? Pero pero…yo que tengo que hacer en esto?Luego, ,con la doña Cuddy?

Por favor House, eres como un hermano mayor para mí…el padre que casi nunca estuvo a mi lado…

Para tu tren canguro¡ que casi tenemos la misma edad….-ambos reían

Dale,está bien House, eres menor que yo, pero mira, no tienes que preocuparte, es solo un respaldo moral, saber que si algo nos pasa alguna vez, ahí estarán para Emma…

No lo sé Chase…en verdad, creo que tienes mejores opciones que yo….

No quiero presionarte, pero nos gustaría nos resolvieras pronto House, no tenemos muchas buenas opciones, ustedes dos son las mejores, pero si no puedes, tendremos que buscarle compañía a Cuddy…

Cuddy? Cuddy es la otra padrina?

Madrina House, madrina…

Bueno bueno eso…hay por ahí hubieras comenzado, osea, somos los dos?

Sí, es lo ideal, una pareja, osea, hombre y mujer, muchos escogen matrimonios pero bueno, ustedes no lo son pero confiamos en ambos…

Donde firmo?

J aja no tienes que firmar nada…solo estar al pendiente del crecimiento de Emma, y cuando tengamos el bautizo les avisaremos…

Genial ¡ deja cargo a la pequeña Emmita antes que la muerda la vampira de Cuddy¡

Haber mujer, suelta a la inocente criatura, que le pasarás tus artimañas de mujer loba¡

Todo en el cuarto era felicidad….

Y así, avanzaron las semanas, Cameron regresó de su incapacidad por maternidad…a la pequeña Emma la tenía en la guardería del Hospital….siempre ella o Chase se daban sus espapadillas para verla…pero no eran los únicos, tanto Cuddy como House la visitaban, lo hacían ,según ellos, tratando que los demás no lo supieran, pero la pequeña Emma los traía locos….

Pues ya falta poco para la boda Cameron¡ Segura que podrás olvidarme?-bromeaba House con su patito

House, por mucho que se que crees que muero por ti, amo a mi futuro marido¡ Lo amo como loca¡

Sueño con nuestra boda¡ y como cereza en el pastel, ese mismo día, bautizaremos a Emmita¡

Ok, ok, yo solo me sentía responsable de checar que no tengan un ataque al darte cuenta que me has perdido….

Ey deja a mi prometida en paz¡

Listo para el sábado?

Listo tú cangurito¡ que seguro dejarás tu soltería y definitivamente no te volveremos a ver en ninguna jugada de poker ni nada por el estilo…

El sábado llego . Cameron lucía radiante. Chase guapísimo como siempre. No eras cientos de invitados, solo los importantes para la pareja…. Trece lucía orgullosa de la mano de Foreman…

La boda fue breve, pero muy emotiva…ambos lloraron, extrañaban a sus padres…pero sabían que desde el cielo los iluminaban, y más con esa pequeño angelito que apenas se acercaba a los 4 meses de nacida…

Tras la ceremonia, el sacerdote, se alistó para el bautizo…muy formales, se acercaron Cuddy y House…

Señor juez, que debería echarle de esa agua milagrosa a la dra. Cuddy, esperemos que le sirva y deje esos pensamientos insanos hacia mi…

Cállate House- le daba una patada con discreción, pero eso era lo que pensaba ella, ya que todos los invitados la habían observado…

Mi pierna, mi pierna¡ gritaba como loco House….-se divertía de ver como Cuddy se le volteaban los ojos del susto….

Te pegue en la pierna mala? Perdonamee House perdón perdón¡

Ja jajajajajaja quien rie al final rie mejor…jejeje, siga señor ministro

El sacerdote no sabía ni como reaccionar…

Bueno pues, prosigamos con este bautizo…

Al terminar…. House traía cargada a la pequeña Emma, que al inicio le resongaba a su padrino, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, lo fue aceptando, incluso, Cuddy le tenía un poco de envidia….ella aún batallaba con Emma…

No sé como lo logras…Emma conmigo no termina de aceptarme…

Tú sabes, que yo vuelvo loca a todas las mujeres¡ no importa la edad, corazoncito…

No me llames así House¡ compórtate lo que resta de la fiesta¡

Anda, cárgala mujer desobligada¡ cumple con tus labores madrinales¡ yo debo de ir por una cerveza…

Cuddy la cargó y sonriendo, fue a tomar asiento…..divertida, veía como todos bailaban felices¡

* * *

_holaa! esto fue de Bere ;) me reí un montón y espero que ustedes también ^_^ esperamos sus apoyos y sus comentarios! **Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**! nos leemos el año que entra si Hugh y Lisa lo permiten es que últimamente nos anda con paro cardíacos a todos xD y viva el huddy! y por favor felicitar a Bere que el 27 fue su cumple, serian grosero de su parte si no le desean un Happy- B-day! xD yyy no olviden dejen nos saber que leen el fic! besotes! _


	3. Chapter 3

-estas loco!- dijo Cuddy al ver como House cargaba a la pequeña Emma

-pero mira nada mas pequeña diablita! Tu tía gruñona esta aquí….

-House! Deja de decir estupideces y carga bien a la niña- mientras se acercaba a él.

-entonces cárgala tú- House tiro a la niña hacia Cuddy, esta rápidamente reacciono

-eres un idiota con los niños…

-pero mira nada más supper mamá esta aquí, Cuddy apenas sabes cambiar un pañal….

-se más que tú!

-no lo niego, pero no entiendo como quieres embarazarte…

-House cállate- dijo en un tono serio mientras llevaba a la niña en la cocina

-ahora eres mi madre?-Cuddy rodo los ojos.

-pásame la mamadera- con tono serio- gracias.

-porque estamos en la casa de mi empleado cuidando a su hija mientras seguro ellos están teniendo sexo desenfrenado en cualquier baño.

-House... murió la abuela de Allison…

-y porque no se la llevaron?

-somos los padrinos de Emma, si bien lo recuerdas aceptaste cuidarla…

-pero estas tú…

-House! Eres su Padrino! Es tu obligación…

-pero….-Cuddy lo interrumpió

-House quieres por favor callarte? Quieres?

-solo si iras conmigo en esa fiesta del hospital?-mientras subía las cejas

-claro que si idiota, eso lo sabes bien, además tendremos que llegar temprano, no dejaremos toda la noche a Emma con la niñera…

-por eso esta el tío Wilson!-mientras levantaba las manos

* * *

-eh conseguido una buena suma de dinero hoy!- dijo Cuddy mientras se bajaba del automóvil junto a House.

-entonces celebremos! Vamos a tomar algo-mientras dirigió su mirada al automóvil.

-ya le dije a Magie que ya llegamos, además ya es tarde para que una niña de 15 años este cuidando a una niña de 1 año, no crees? Tomemos aquí!

-frente a la niña?-dijo acercándose a Cuddy seductoramente

-no le dirá a nadie- mientras sonríe, ambos entraron a la casa de dos pisos que Cameron y Chase habían comprado con tanto esfuerzo, con mucho cariño Cuddy despacho a Magie dejándolos solos a los tres en la enorme casa

-bueno brindemos por su enorme trasero y esas gemelas!

-salud!-dijo Cuddy mientras chocaban sus copas de Whisky- amargo!- dijo con los seños fruncidos

-a ver quizás esto sirva- y sin más tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y la amarro a él haciendo que sus labios se unan…

* * *

_** hola! tarde en subir la idea era subir casa lunes xD pero como no pudimos u.u problemas everywhere... es corto lo se! pero ya vendrán mejores que este los prometemos...especial mente de Bere ^^- anden no sean malitos y comenten para que sepamos que ustedes estan vivos, les dije que Hugh y Lisa nos dan ataques seguidos xD lo ven como el CD de Hugh xD en fin... anden reviews? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

no podían separarse, era tan embriagador su aroma mezclado de la bebida, con sus labios suaves, Cuddy no podía reaccionar, finalmente, el llanto de la pequeña los hizo moverse...no dejaban de mirarse, pero no se atrevían a decir la primera palabra...finalmente...

- que..fue eso? - una Cuddy sacada de onda

- pues a menos que te hagas la virgen, sabes lo sabes fue un beso.. - House no se podía permitir ostrarse vulnerable...se acariciaba suavemente el mentón, pero en el fondo sentía que el corazón, y el pantalón, le estallaban...

- no se idiota, bien que lo sentí, pero...porque? - Cuddy levantaba a la nena de la sillita, arrulladola

- porque? porque se me antojo

- a dale, osea, soy una paleta que viste y simplemente quisiste chuparla..

- mira Cuddyyy... tus ejemplos son muy muy sugestivos...hablando de paletas de chuparlas...mejor dime lo que estas pensando y no te andes con ejemplitos tontos...

Cuddy solo rodó los ojos...imposible hablar en serio con House...

- mira iré a acostar a Emma, y espero estés acá para seguir hablando de ...esto

House se paseaba nervioso en el lobby, porque lo hizo? porque la besó? demonios, el licor lo emvalentonó pero en el fondo moría de miedo..miedo de descubrir si había algo hacia su amiga de tantos años...mejor valía dejarlo así, no era un buen jugador en el amor...lo mejor era salir corriendo de la casa, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando...

- House a donde vas?

- ay mujer me asustas¡ te tardaste mucho tengo sueño¡

- House, por favor,te la vives de reventones no te haces nada charlas un poco mas de tiempo¡

- dale mujer, si segun tu, es charlas..ajá...- se sentó en el sofá, le hizo la seña que se pusiera al lado de él, así lo hizo Cuddy

- me besaste..

- tu contestaste...

- pero tu, tu lo buscaste..

- bueno cual es el punto? quien empezó? no puedes negar mujer, que mueres por este cuerpito - levantaba las cejas como acostumbraba

- House, basta de juegos...

House al voltearla a ver, vio en esos ojos profundos color grisaseos una sinceridad que lo desnudó...no pudo mas que dejarse llevar de nuevo..la tomó con sus dos brazos, moviendo sus hombros hacia él...y sin dudarlo la besó de nuevo, recagándose en ella sin pudor, sin límites, solo con el deseo de volverla a sentir junto a él.. ella rápidamente lo empujó a la vez, sentándose sobre el, sin romper los besos, que cada vez se hacían mas apasionados...ella podía sentirlo, ella sabía que era deseo lo que él sentía por ella, quería demostrarle a la vez la pasión que le despertaba...

House comenzó a asustarse. Muy rápido, sin avisar, paró de besarla, la separó.

- Ahora que House?

- Cuddy,vas corriendo, obvio,se que andas muy necesitada..

- Eres un cerdo. Sigue besándome

- Acá no eres mi jefa

- Dale, ok, entonces buenas noches¡ - una muy olesta Cuddy se levantaba..House la detuvo del brazo cuando casi perdían contacto..

- tú me conoces. no soy la mejor opción

- no soy una niña, no tienes que decidir por mi

- eres una persona que se tira al barranco sin pensar consecuencias, simplemente quiero ayudarte a que no te hagas daño

- si no quieres hacerme daño, termina lo que empezaste..

Con todas la fuerzas que la pasión le daba, House se puso de pie, la tomó en sus brazos, y la llevó a la habitación...

* * *

**VIVA EL HUDDY¡ EL HUDDY NO MUERE SEÑOERES¡ (**** bbherenowyes & ** iaraEdelstein)


	5. Chapter 5

-Rob, me ayudas con esto- Cameron sostenía con ambas manos a la pequeña Emma, y señalaba la mamadera

-no crees que primero debes bañarla?- dijo chase mientras cogía la mamadera

-si eso crees hazlo tu! – dijo sumamente enojada.

-no quería que te enojaras!-

-Robert que te cuesta ayudarme un poco!- mientras bajaba ha Emma en la periquita

-dios Cameron eres una escandalosa!- mientras la ayudaba

-no! No lo soy! Es que me jodes! En serio! Nunca haces nada! Siempre cuando yo solo te lo pido!

-pero lo hago!

-pero porque no lo haces solo! Sin que yo te lo diga!- la pequeña Emma empezó a lloriquear por el susto que se dio al escuchar tan fuerte las voces de sus padres- ya mi vida- mientras cogía a Emma- ves! Ves! Lo que provocas

-Allison, cálmate! Tú empezaste esto….

-ya! Si! Ahora me hechas la culpa a mi!

-ok, dejemos de discutir, bañare a Emma y luego le das de mamar e iremos a trabajar?

-claro! Claro! Te quieres escapar de esta cárcel o no?

-Allison!-dijo Gritando y muy enfurecido- bien! si tu quieres hacer esto sola, bien hazlo!- mientras cogía su abrigo, llaves y billetera- siempre quisiste hacer esto sola!

-vete al diablo!- grito Cameron con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y una Emma llorando en sus brazos

* * *

-Dr. Chase, le recuerdo que llega tarde…. Trate que no vuelva a suceder…

-lo siento Cuddy….- dijo con un tono serio

-y a donde esta Cameron?- mientras ambos cogían el elevador

-se ha quedado en casa, y no se que hora vendrá, tuvimos una pelea…

-lo siento, y Emma esta bien?

-si, no te preocupes por ella…

-espero que puedan arreglarlo- mientras sonreía.

-gracias Lisa… vas con House…

-si…

-que te valla bien- mientras salía del elevador y luego giro mirándola levantando sus pulgares señalándole un "suerte"

-tienes un nuevo caso.- dijo Cuddy mientras colocaba el historial en el escritorio de su mejor medico

-y quien lo dice?- mientras despegaba la vista de su ordenador

-tu jefa, ahora quiero que trabajes…

-lindo escote- dijo House al notar el pequeño pero gran y hermoso destape por parte de él. - lo haces para que me tire por ti?

-no lo creo, no creo que sea por ti…-mientras sonreía y salía del despacho

* * *

-con quien se acuesta Cuddy? – dijo House al entrar en la oficina de Wilson

-y que te hace creer que yo lo se?

-porque eres su única amiga- mientras levantaba las cejas

-que te hizo pensar que Cuddy se acuesta con alguien?

-me dijo que su escote no era para mi…

-me supongo que es de ella?- dijo Wilson volviendo a firmar algunos documentos

-ella solo lo hace para mi…- mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-eh- Wilson miro a su amigo y subió las cejas- que, que te hace pensar que lo hace para ti?

-la forma en que nos comportamos…- House miraba un punto fijo

-eres idiota, ahora que sientes por Cuddy?

-que te hace pensar eso?- esta vez House lo miro desafiante

-la forma en que te comportas.

-estas jugando.

-no, tú lo haces, porque no vas e invitas a Cuddy a la fiesta del viernes…

-le tengo ganas…

-eso ya lo se…- dijo Wilson con el seño fruncido

-entonces?

-hazla saber…

-y digamos, "Cuddy te tengo ganas"?

-no House, yo no busco sexo- Wilson intentaba remedar una voz de mujer.

-exacto, entonces no…

-es perfecta para ti, además, creo que te has enamorado…

-te equivocas, solo le tengo ganas….

-no, si solo le tuvieras ganas se la dirías, pero no, entonces explícame, porque ayudas a Cuddy con lo de los donantes?

-es porque no tengo nada que hacer y tampoco quiero un patán

-eso es celos….

-no lo son Jimmy…

-si lo son… no quieres que cualquiera sea el donador…-de pronto Wilson callo y miro fijo a House- tú quieres ser el donador?

* * *

-hola.-

-habla la doctora Cuddy.- dijo rápidamente Cuddy al coger el teléfono.

-Lisa, soy Allison…

-Cameron! Ey, no te reconocí, que tal, Emma esta bien?-dijo un poco preocupada

-si, Emma está bien! solo te llamaba para decirte que llegare un poco tarde.- en el fondo se escucho un llanto fuerte.- espera es Emma…

-esta bien?- una vez mas preocupada.

-si, solo es que la baje en la cuna, Lisa, llegare tarde, solo eso…

-y no me dirás porque?

-es que… tuve una pelea con Robert y tuve inconvenientes con Emma, la llevare a la guardería, ya casi saldré….

-ok, ven tranquila Cameron…

-adiós.-

* * *

.- no tuviste que dejarla y salir de la casa de esa forma.- dijo Trece al escuchar toda la historia que Chase le había contado

-y yo también estaba furioso! Es que no es la primera vez que me dice eso.

-hace cuanto que no tienen sexo?- Chase miro escandaloso a Trece- ya dilo, es normal…

-emmm bueno… tiempo…

-cuanto tiempo- dijo Trece seria mientras controlaba los síntomas del paciente que estaba durmiendo

-cinco semanas…

-cinco semanas?!- Trece giro hacia el y rio

-me dije que seria mala idea decírtelo.

-no me mientas? Que en serio, es mas de un mes!

-es por Emma y el hospital…

-ni llevan un año de casado y ya pasa esto, es por eso que Cameron está así, es trabajo, casa,trabajo,casa y ya ni diversión!

-bueno…

-invítala a cenar y ya luego sexo…

-lo haré…

* * *

-Lisa! Lisa! Necesito tu ayuda!- dijo Cameron con lagrimas en los ojos

-Cameron! Dios! Que te pasa!- dijo alterada Cuddy al ver el estado de Cameron

-mi abuela-dijo con la respiración cortada- murió, y no se que hacer, se la velara y esta lejos y Emma- Cameron lloraba y respiraba mientras hablaba a la vez.

-tranquila, te doy dos días, tu y Chase, y a Emma me lo dejas…

-Gracias! También puede House- un poco mas calmada- luego te daré las llaves de la casa se podrán quedar allí

-tranquila luego lo arreglamos con House…

-gracias- mientras la abrazaba.- iré por Chase

* * *

hola.. lo se lo se esta corto sndjkansdjkasd pero el próximo cap ya entra en **"M"** así que **reviews** no estaría mal ;)

para los que no lo vieron **OH YEAH I AM**_ /LisaEdelstein/status/303338575594942464_ _*eso es importante lo mejor de toda mi vida_*

**_"VIVA EL HUDDY" - bebehuddy _**


End file.
